Fluid control devices are used to regulate fluid flow so that fluid flowing into such a device will be output at a constant rate. Strainers are often used in conjunction with such devices to filter out unwanted debris. Prior art devices many times comprise multiple components, which result in major drawbacks, namely, increased risk of leakage due to multiple connections, longer installation times, and increased space requirements. In addition, such prior art devices may be difficult to clean due to increased disassembly requirements.
Some prior art devices incorporate a strainer, but the devices generally require disassembly in order to clean the strainer, and debris that collects on the strainer can be difficult to expel.
Another problem with prior art assemblies is that a plumbing system incorporating a prior art assembly is not easily subjected to excessive flow to flush the system without clogging the various components. Certain components of the assembly impede flow through the assembly and, therefore, would impede a high pressure flow therethrough for flushing. Furthermore, the impeding components of the prior art assemblies are not easily removable. Indeed, some prior art assemblies must be taken off-line to remove or replace such components.